lgbtwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Катой
thumb|right|250px|Катои в го-го баре в [[Бангкоке.]] Катой (kathoey, , IPA:kaʔtʰɤːj) — название третьего пола в Таиланде, состящего из транссексуалов (мужчин, сменивших пол на женский или гомосексуалов-трансвеститов, принимающих женский облик. Представители катой называются в Таиланде также по-английски ladyboys или по-тайски sao (или phuying) praphet song («другой тип женщин»), а также phet thee sam (третий пол). Слово происходит из кхмерского языка. Про катой с некоторой иронией говорят, что это — «настоящие женщины» или «женщины высшего сорта». Описание Понятие катой достаточно широко — оно описывает мужчин, которые демонстрируют женственность в разной степени — от одежды до применения гормоналной терапии, насаживания груди, удаления адамова яблока и прохождения операций по смене пола. Независимо от степени феминизации, их сексуальные интересы направлены на мужчин, а не на гомосексуалов. Катой распознаются в раннем возрасте и их «третий пол» считается врождённым качеством. Ещё в подростковом возрасте они получают свободный доступ к гормональным препаратам. Социальные аспекты Катои работают обычно на женских работах — в магазинах, кофейнях, ресторанах, салонах красоты.Winter S, Udomsak N (2002). Male, Female and Transgender: Stereotypes and Self in Thailand. International Journal of Transgenderism. 6,1 Многие работают в туристских центрах и в индустрии развлечений — танцуют, выступают в кабаре — таких как Альказар или Тиффани в Паттайе, и особенно часто занимаются проституцией. В путеводителях нередко можно найти предостережения, что катои обворовывают туристов, демонстрирую не-женскую силу и умение бегать, и что группы катоев формируют банды в местах массового скопления туристов. Катои в Таиланде — достаточно привычное явление, нашедшее место в культуре страны: к катоям относятся немало популярных моделей, певцов и кинозвёзд, в таиландских газетах нередко печатают фотографии победителей конкурсов красоты среди женщин и катоев. Не только в городах, но и в сельской местности распространены катои, которые принимают активное участие в местных праздниках и смотрах красоты. Высокая степень признания и толерантности катоев связана по ряду предположений с буддийской традицией толерантности; люди, рождённые катоями, получают это рождение по причине определённых негативных кармических деяний в прошлой жизни, отчего катои заслуживают сострадания, но не презрения. Жизнь катоев тем не менее не лёгкая, как может казаться. Члены семьи (и особенно отцы) обычно бывают недовольны тем, что сын оказывается катоем. Правовой статус катоев в Таиланде не разработан, даже после операции по смене пола они не получают официального признания другого пола в документах. thumb|right|250px|[[Патайя: Катои выступают в кабаре-шоу.]] Недавние события В 1996 студент-катой убил молодую девушку. Это привело к бурной реакции таиландских газет, педагогические колледжи Раджабхат закрыли приём катоев в свои студенты. Решение было отменено после массового протеста маргинальных групп гомосексуалов, и присоединившимся к ним феминисткам. В 1996 волейбольная команда из гомосексуалов и катоев «Железные леди» победила в национальном первенстве. Правительство, заботясь об имидже страны, отстранило друх катоев от участия в национальной сборной. Наибольшую известность в Таиланде получила Паринья Киатбусаба (Нонг Тум), победительница первенства по таиландскому боксу. Она ушла из профессионального бокса в 1999, перейдя на тренерскую работу по причине серии операций по смене пола, и вернулась в бокс в 2006. Кино Получил известность документальный фильм Ladyboys вышел в 1992 о двух молодых катоях из Патайя. Серия фильмов The Iron Ladies и The Iron Ladies 2 вышла про знаменитую волейбольную команду. В 2002 появился таиландский фильм Saving Private Tootsie о группе гомосексуалов и катоев, спасающихся в джунглях после аварии самолёта. Канвой для фильма послужили реальные события со знаменитыми эстрадными артистами. О жизни боксёра Нонг Тум снят фильм «Прекрасный боксёр» в 2003, в отличии от фильмов «The Iron Ladies 1 & 2», этот фильм не ироничный, а достаточно серёзный. Литература * Thailand. Demographics and a Historical Perspective- Gender Conflicted Persons. By Kittiwut Jod Taywaditep, M.D., M.A., Eli Coleman, Ph.D. and Pacharin Dumronggittigule, M.Sc. * Andrew Matzner: In Legal Limbo: Thailand, Transgendered Men, and the Law, 1999. Criticizes the common view that kathoey are fully accepted by Thai society. * Andrew Matzner: Roses of the North: The Katoey of Chiang Mai University, 1999. Reports on a kathoey «sorority» at Chiang Mai University. * Transgender Asia including several articles on kathoey * Nun Udomsak case study of kathoey in Bangkok * Natta Klomklao case study of kathoey in Pattaya * Thailand’s «Women of the Second Kind» * E.G. Allyn: Trees in the Same Forest, 2002. Description of the gay and kathoey scene of Thailand. * Chanon Intramart and Eric Allyn: Beautiful Boxer, 2003. Describes the story of Nong Tum. * More than Meets the Eye: lady boys in Thailand, Citylife Chiang Mai, May 2006 * 貝月清, 泰國人妖探秘／變男變女變變變！　人妖處處在身邊 , ETtoday, 2004 June and July. Describes improved situation of kathoey. Категория:Культура Таиланда Категория:Транссексуальность